This invention relates to a bag holder and more particularly to a holder for a bag for facilitating placement of trash, leaves, laundry or the like into the open mouth of the bag.
Use of plastic or paper bags for collecting trash or leaves can be a difficult and frustrating task because the mouth of the bag is difficult to hold open while carrying the bag and while attempting to insert trash or leaves into the mouth of the bag. The process can be a particularly difficult one when the wind is blowing because the bag mouth is often closed or twisted. A similar problem exists when plastic, cloth or mesh bags are used as laundry bags.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a holder for a bag for facilitating placement of trash, leaves, laundry or the like into the open mouth of the bag.
Another object is to provide such a bag holder which can be easily carried by the user during use.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a bag holder which is easy and convenient to use.
Still another object is to provide a holder for bags which is inexpensive to manufacture.
A further object is to provide such a holder for bags which can be carried and used by prisoners, contractors and other workers while cleaning highways, parks and other public areas of trash.
Another object is to provide such a bag holder which can be easily stored or transported when not in use.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.